


the beginning of the end

by yooijblck



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up Talk, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooijblck/pseuds/yooijblck
Summary: It was unexplainable, everything with Tzuyu was.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	the beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy some angsty chaeyu! i tried my best.

It was perfect. It was envied. They loved each other so much for a really long time.

It was filled with love, so much love. Maybe it ran out.

She doesn’t know when, where or how it started. One day, it was filled with laughs and never-ending stories, even repeated ones the still enjoy. The next day, it was silent, short how are yous, I miss yous, and I love yous that felt empty and slightly painful.

It started feeling like a routine, a responsibility rather than what it felt like before; which she doesn’t know what exactly. It was natural, everything she does is out of love and for love. It was unexplainable, how it felt like with Tzuyu.

_"__What’s this for?” Tzuyu excitedly accepts Chaeyoung’s gift that looks like a canvas. She tears the paper wrapped around it. _

_“I just thought of you, was inspired and I drew you. I hope you like it.” Chaeyoung said shyly with a sheepish smile._

_“This is beautiful! Thank you Chaeyoung!” Tzuyu hugged Chaeyoung carefully keeping the painting away between them, trying not to ruin it. And there it goes, Chaeyoung’s shy smile was replaced with confidence. _

_She knew Tzuyu would never lie to her, she would point out if something felt wrong. She knew it was really beautiful. She watches as Tzuyu observe it, going through the details, pointing out her favorite parts, unconsciously smiling to herself._

Tzuyu thought maybe they’re not meant to dance in the same music, she prefers slow dances while, Chaeyoung prefer dancing with the crowd with an upbeat music.

She knew well how Chaeyoung adjusted for her and with many things for her. They have more differences than they have similarities. No matter what, they find comfort in each other, they feel deserving of love and to love. They loved each other for their differences and understand each other no matter how hard and new it was to them.

_Chaeyoung wanted to invite Tzuyu to the movie house. She’s been waiting for the movie she wanted to watch for a long time. But she doesn’t like watching in the cinema. She prefers binge-watching at home, cuddled in bed. “What series are we watching this weekend?” She asked as soon as Tzuyu is close enough to hear her._

_“What? Aren’t we going to watch the new movie you’ve been waiting?” Tzuyu places a book in the table, settling herself comfortably in front of Chaeyoung. _

_“Yeah, let’s watch that. Chaeyoung finally answers after a long pause. She thought of the times she mentioned it for Tzuyu to remembers, she can only recall it being said once. She couldn’t help but smile._

The music meant to stop, it was tiring dancing to the same beat, only liking the company and not the music.

They used to not last long not talking to each other for a day, they can’t get enough of each other. Tzuyu have tons of stories to tell, stories she can only comfortably share to Chaeyoung. Sometimes it slips her mind, she would tell the same story again and Chaeyoung would still enjoy listening to it and react as if it was the first time hearing it. It was Tzuyu that makes the story fun and interesting. Just being with each other made them happy.

“Is there something wrong?” Nayeon noticed the awkward air surrounding them as Tzuyu entered the dining area. Chaeyoung was just laughing her heart out then it changed into a quiet one, allowing it to be only heard by Nayeon and her. It’s supposed to be Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. They have a lot of inside jokes, they used to have their own bubble whenever they are with the group.

“Nothing.” Chaeyoung shrugged, she turned her focus on the slice of cake in front of her, playing with it, taking small bites. It almost missed Nayeon’s eyes how she sneakingly glanced at Tzuyu, to see her reaction, she looked away from the both of them, distracting herself. Chaeyoung shrugged again and continue eating her food.

Nayeon saw everything, how they started being friends, to best friends and to her surprise, they became lovers. She never had expected it. They different, they’re not exactly compatible. Nayeon thought love does works mysteriously. They genuinely loved each other, they set aside their differences. It pains Nayeon to see them be like this.

“Talk to me. Okay?” Tzuyu hugged Nayeon a little longer before letting her go. It was as if Tzuyu was confirming there was a problem. “Whatever makes you both happy, even if not together.” Instead of encouraging them to fix it, she decided to go with what she knew is better for them, it’s going to be painful either way. Nayeon offered a smile and let go of Tzuyu’s hand.

Tzuyu didn’t understand what Nayeon meant. They are having a problem, yes. She doesn’t want it to end them breaking up with each other. She loves Chaeyoung so much even if she can’t understand why she’s feeling something else with Chaeyoung, other than love. She felt something heavy in her heart.

Tzuyu sat in the couch, it used to be home her, it used to be home in the arms of the person in front of her, Chaeyoung used to be home. She still wants Chaeyoung as her home.

“Want to help me?” Chaeyoung handing the used plate to Tzuyu. “Yeah. Sure.” She accepted the plates and walked to the kitchen to wash them. The silence was deafening. It used to be so happy when their friends finally left, they got their house all by themselves again.

They started doing chores alone, they had fun on doing them together, even messing up more, still fun nevertheless.

Tzuyu woke up at dawn with Chaeyoung’s scent lingering beside her. Chaeyoung’s side of the bed is not messy, also not neat enough to say she didn’t stay there. Tzuyu found Chaeyoung in the guest room, peacefully sleeping, might just be more peaceful than the past days.

No one mentioned it at breakfast, it was not right yet, it didn’t feet wrong either. Whatever this is, it’s for the better. They might be able to save the relationship or what’s left of it.

“Chaeyoung! I have good news!” Jeongyeon, her boss and a friend came running to her. She smiled excitedly. “You’ll love this! Chou Tzuyu!” Chaeyoung tried to keep her smile.

“Aren’t you excited? We are having a project with THE Chou Tzuyu!” Jeongyeon emphasizing her name, they both knew how famous Tzuyu is and how hard it is to get her to cover a magazine. “I am! Just tired, sorry.”

Jeongyeon eyes Chaeyoung suspiciously. “Okay.”

Chaeyoung is already having a hard time at home, her job is what’s keeping her sane. It’s giving her a break from all the thinking at home. Now, she’s here too.

Tzuyu wanted to ask Chaeyoung if it was fine. Why wouldn’t be? She’s her girlfriend, for God’s sake they’ve been living together for 1 year, together for 3 years. A little visit won’t matter. Why does it feel wrong? She feels like invading her space. She is never a bother to Chaeyoung.

_Tzuyu looked at Chaeyoung concentrating on editing her shots from the photoshoot earlier. Passionate Chaeyoung is beautiful, she always is beautiful. She never takes her eyes away from Chaeyoung, not even looking at what she’s doing. _

_“Come here, why are you just standing there?” Chaeyoung pat the space beside her, gesturing Tzuyu to seat beside her. _

_“I didn’t want to bother you. You look so concentrated.” Still, she sat beside Chaeyoung as she wanted. _

_“You don’t bother me. You inspire me.” Chaeyoung smiled at Tzuyu before continuing. Tzuyu would just watch Chaeyoung, from time to time Chaeyoung would ask if she’s doing a good job._

_“It should be you. You would be a great model.” Tzuyu just smiled._

Years later, here they are.

Jeongyeon clapped her heads to catch everyone’s attention. “Let’s take a break!”

“Chaeyoung, come with me.” Jeongyeon said walking to the corner to have privacy. “Hey, what’s happening?” Jeongyeon is massaging her forehead, walking in small circles. Chaeyoung can feel Jeongyeon’s stress. “What’s wrong?”

“You tell me. What’s wrong with you? Have you seen your work? It lacks passion! So… mediocre. They hired us for your unique work, not this. Please, do better.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll do better.” Chaeyoung ‘s head hang low. She was embarrassed. She’s used to receive compliments. Jeongyeon left.

Chaeyoung doesn’t understand how can she lack at something she’s so great at. She doesn’t understand how can’t she be so passionate about this project. She doesn’t understand how can someone who once give her inspiration, take it away from her without doing anything at all. She’s at fault, she shouldn’t blame others. She kept that in mind.

“Is everything alright?” Tzuyu saw Chaeyoung slightly jumped from surprise.

“Everything’s fine.” Tzuyu received a force smile before Chaeyoung passed by her. She continued doing her work. She did not even lay eyes on Tzuyu other than through her camera lens.

She was never a bother.

The shoot ended up fine. Chaeyoung and specially, her boss was not contented with it but at least the company is. “Can you tell me what’s wrong? Maybe I can help. You were doing great but this shoot… it’s not you.” Jeongyeon struggles to find the words to not hurt Chaeyoung. She’s a friend, she didn’t want to push the wrong buttons.

“Tzuyu… she’s my girlfriend, 3 years. We’re having a problem, I couldn’t focus. I’m sorry.”

Jeongyeon put a hand in Chaeyoung’s shoulder, offering comfort. “Hey, I’m not asking as your boss, I’m asking as your friend.”

“I don’t understand what’s happening. I love her but… I don’t know.” They sat beside each other before they finally call it a day.

“Chaeyoung! Wanna go out and drink?” Her partner, Dahyun. She really wants to go, to unwind, to let all her frustrations out in the alcohol. But She might invite Tzuyu.

“Is Tzuyu going?” Chaeyoung asked slowly, not wanting them to be suspicious. “I haven’t invited her yet. Really Chaeyoung? Can’t even go out without Tzuyu.” Dahyun said playfully, proceeded on laughing.

“I’ll invite her now.” She picks her phone out of her pocket to contact Tzuyu. “Ah! No need.” Chaeyoung held Dahyun’s hand too fast. “She’s busy. I don’t think she can go.” Slowly pulling her hand away from Dahyun’s.

“Okaay… You’re gonna be third-wheeling us though.” Chaeyoung just nodded. She didn’t mind at all.

They decided to meet each other at the club. Chaeyoung went home to change in a much appropriate attire. She was surprised to see Tzuyu seating in the couch eating some salad, which she thought is her dinner. She’s early.

She went straight to their room to find a dress, not at all greeting Tzuyu who seems so focused on her dinner.

“You going somewhere?” Her heart jumped when Tzuyu, who’s now leaning on the door, speaks. She didn’t expect her to care at all. Tzuyu roamed her eyes on Chaeyoung’s dress.

“Uh… drinking with Dahyun and Momo.” She turned her back to the closet and went to the vanity to fix herself. She can see Tzuyu in the mirror, she avoided her eyes as she puts on her earrings.

“Right. Dahyun mentioned it. Apparently, I was too busy too spend time with my friend and girlfriend.” Sarcasm with a mix of annoyance was seeping through her voice. She’s now standing near Chaeyoung just in front of the shoe rack, she figured Chaeyoung would only look at her if she was in her way.

“I’m sorry. I thought you were busy.” Finally looking at Tzuyu. She passed by her to get a shoe to wear. “You didn’t even care to ask me?” Now, it’s just annoyance.

“If you want to go, get dressed.” Chaeyoung matching her annoyance. She knew it was wrong, what she did was wrong. She shouldn’t have decided for Tzuyu. Their house is filled with their memories, she just wants a break from everything, from Tzuyu. She stood up and grabbed her purse.

“You know it’s not about that.” Tzuyu follows Chaeyoung as she walks out of their room. “You don’t want me to go.” Tzuyu hold Chaeyoung’s hand to stop her from walking out of the door.

“What’s the point of this talk? You already know it. I’m going.” She pulled her hand in Tzuyu’s grip. “We’re not done talking!”

“We’re done.” She said before finally closing the door. She stood there for a minute, she knew she made the situation worse. She heard glass breaking behind the door, it almost made her jump. Instead of checking what’s happening her pride got best of her and went to the club with a heavy heart, mind lingering to Tzuyu.

**Author's Note:**

> @yooijblck on twitter ;)


End file.
